


Care

by koushisbby



Series: RitsuMao Week 2018 [6]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, RTMO Week 2018, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 10:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14470932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushisbby/pseuds/koushisbby
Summary: day 6; ensemblein which they wake up to fluffy duvets and soft pillows





	Care

            The sun’s mellow rays seeped through the window, the breeze still somehow affecting the curtains. It was a relatively calm morning, a radiant atmosphere at such an early time. The two were buried in a white, fluffy duvet, which they bought the day before along with new, comfortable pillows. Along the way, they added in a little extra: new pajamas. Everything felt so pleasant, like reality wasn’t real.

            Mao had already woken up, a habit of his that manifested at a young age because of Ritsu. He’d gotten so used at waking up early in order to take care of his childhood bestfriend. It was silly, to be honest, because the boy could literally take care of himself yet depended on Mao for everything. It was okay, though. He liked taking care of Ritsu.

            The said boy was still fast asleep. His face was similar to that of an angel’s, if they even existed. Despite the messy bed-hair, the wet drool that Mao wiped away, and the crumpled pajamas, Ritsu was absolutely gorgeous. The younger boy couldn’t help but kiss his forehead. It’s not as if this was abnormal, right? They’ve been together for a long time, after all.

            “Mmm, Maa~kun…” Ritsu murmured sleepily, “So early…”

            “Ah, did I wake you?” Mao asked, brushing the other’s hair with his hand.

            “Yeah… It’s okay, though. Maa-kun kissed my forehead, fufufu,” he rubbed his eyes with his hands.

            “Uwaah, you’re acting all lovey-dovey again. I always do that, you know.”

            “You’re blushing, Maa-kun.”

            He really was. Well, wouldn’t blush after getting caught? Ritsu didn’t seem to dislike it. Because of the inability to respond, Mao pulled him close, burying his face in his neck and leaving barely-there kisses.

            “Fufufu, Maa-kun’s the one acting lovey-dovey. How cute,” the boy giggled.

            “Stop teasing me, Ricchan,” he groaned, looking up at Ritsu and instantly regretting it because holy shit, what a beautiful human being.

            Ritsu’s hair was slightly less messy now, and he looked more awake. His cheeks had a light blush to them, as they always did whenever Mao was near. The pajamas were a bit loose, showing off his bare shoulder. He looked so young and innocent; Mao wanted to kiss him right then and there, but resisted. Instead, he slowly let go of Ritsu and got up only to be pulled back in.

            “Don’t leave…” the boy whispered.

            “If I don’t get up now, neither of us will. Plus, I have to make breakfast. I’ll serve it in bed, if that’s what you want. I rarely pamper you nowadays.”

            “I’m not getting up… Everything here is comfortable, just how I like it. Thank you for heeding my advice.”

            “What do you mean ‘heeding your advice’? You forced me to buy this and that, I couldn’t even protest!” he sighed, “What else did I expect even? You’re enthusiastic when it comes to sleeping and being lazy, like a cat.”

            Ritsu just laughed, “I want Maa~kun to take care of me forever!”

            “Didn’t I tell you yesterday to be independent? But ah, I have no choice. You would probably die without me.”

            “As long as Maa-kun’s around, he’s all I need~”

            “There you go again, saying the same things as yesterday.”

            “Don’t act like that, Maa-kun. Didn’t you call me ‘Ricchan’ yesterday and today as well?”

            “Perhaps I did. Haa, let me go, now. I really have to make breakfast so we don’t starve and die,” he sighed.

            Ritsu looked up at him, yawning, “I’m sleepy, Maa-kun.”

            “You just woke up!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the late upload unu some things came up, so i am still in the process of healing.  
> i might upload tonight or tomorrow, i'm not so sure.


End file.
